deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dutch States Army
The Dutch States Army was the army of the Dutch Republic. A mercenary army, it was small during times of peace, but quickly brought up to size and readiness during war to the point it could compete with the major powers in Europe, including Habsburg Spain and the Kingdom of France. It played a major roll in the Eighty Years War and the wars of the Grand Alliance. The States Army was created by William of Orange during the Eighty Years War to combat the Spanish loyalist that occupied the Netherlands at the time. Having gained a bad opinion of the German army model during his military education, William instead followed the French example. After William's assassination, his brother Louis of Orange and instilled a number of reforms that proved to be effective against the Spanish. After the Dutch Republic was conquered by France during the Revolutionary Wars and transformed into the Batavian Republic, the Stataes Army stayed active until the Republic was absorbed into the French Empire by Napoleon Bonaparte. Battle vs. Afghan Warrior (by SPARTAN 119) Scanian War Dutch: Afghan Warrior: Five Scanian War-era Dutch soldiers walk along a road in a dense forest. Suddenly, a gunshot rings out, killing of the Dutch with a gunshot to the head from an Afghan's Jezail. A Dutch soldier with a Kalthoff Repeater took aim at the Afghan sniper, who stood in a tree, and fired a shot, killing the Afghan Warrior, whose body fell from the tree onto the ground. The Dutch Soldier pressed the forward trigger on his repeater and chambered another round in his Kalthoff, however, seconds after he did so, an Afghan shot him with a Brown Bess Musket. As the second Dutchman fell, the remaining Afghans charged out of the forest. A Dutch soldier fired his flintlock musket at an Afghan who took aim at him with a flintlock pistol, but missed. The Afghan fired, but also missed, and instead drew his pulwar and charged at the Dutch soldiers. The Dutch musketeer dropped his flintlock and picked up his fallen comrade's Kalthoff Repeater, killing the charging Afghan Warrior with a shot to the torso. The Dutch soldier who now carried the Kalthoff, however, did not notice an Afghan take aim at him with a flintlock. This time, the pistol hit its mark, hitting him the head. The Afghan Warrior, however, was killed moments later by a Dutch soldier with a wheellock pistol. The Dutch soldier then drew his rapier and main gauche to defend himself from an Afghan warrior attacking with a pulwar. The heavier pulwar, however, knocked the lightweight rapier out of the Dutch soldier's hand. The Dutch soldier blocked with his main gauche, but the Afghan got out a jambiya with his other hand and slashed the Dutch soldier's throat. . As the second-to last, last Dutch soldier fell, the Dutch soldier armed with the Kalthoff Repeater fired at the Afghan, killing him. Suddenly, a muzzle flash appeared in the forest, the Jezail bullet grazing the side of the Dutch soldier. As the Afghan reloaded, the Dutch soldier with the Kalthoff worked the action of the repeater and took aim at where the muzzle flash had come from. The Dutch soldier pulled the trigger. The Kalthoff round impacted the Afghan in the torso, killing him. WINNER: 'Dutch' Scanian War Soldier Expert's Opinoin TBW To see the orignal battle, weapons and votes click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Black Powder Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Mercenaries